runfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheBunny101/The much-wanted Costume Cutscene, day 1
Costume Cutscene #1 (I call it Preparing) Blogpost won't let me add the dialogue template, so sorry about this! Characters: Runner, Student,Skier, Skater Costume Revealed: Skier Location: Level I-1, Winter Games, part 2 STUDENT (to herself) I always try to be prepared... Here! (Opens backpack) I brought batteries and a thingamabobber that lets me flip gravity. RUNNER: That's very good... STUDENT: What did you bring? RUNNER: Well, my map, of course! And, let's see, oh right! My skier costume! STUDENT: Your... costume??? How's that work? RUNNER: Wait one second. (Runner runs behind the sideways conveyors, falls into space, and respawns the level.) RUNNER: Whew! That's hard. (Runner runs behind the normal tiles, lavender, at the beginning of the level.) STUDENT: Um. Are you all right back there? (Skier appears from behind the tiles, holding Runner's map.) STUDENT: I'm the student nice to meet you what's your name where's runner why'd you take her map how'd you get here do you know about the boxes and the rings oh sorry i mean the boxes with rings on them they move did you know and what about those blue thingies that push you off the edge that happened to runner anyway what's up do you know runner where's skater where's her boyfriend, you know the one who called me a nerd and where's that kid who's always spying and with his dad a lot, he thinks science is boring can you believe it and anyway why are you wearing those weirdo shoes do you know skater he wears shoes with wheels i kind of like him actually but i haven't run any tests to see if we're a match and i think he likes that weirdo can you really believe that she thinks the flying spaghetti monster is a real thing? Why does everyone act like I'm some kind of a genius, like my nickname, oh by the way did you know that Runner sometimes calls herself the cartographer? Cartography is the study of maps. It never interested me and so I decided to like science... STUDENT: Hey, can you talk? SKIER: Yeah, I'm Runner. I'm wearing my ski costume. I'm called Skier now. I think I have this new ability?? Watch me. (Cut to Winter Games, part 2, with Skier and Student.) STUDENT: You don't jump as high with the skis, but you can run faster on ice. SKIER: I did feel like that was happening... (Skier skis behind an ice platform.) Runner comes out holding the ski costume. STUDENT: Why'd you bring a winter costume? RUNNER: I wanted to be able to move faster. I guess I was wrong. STUDENT: You did move faster, but only on ice. (Runner disappears and Student is left in Winter Games, Part 2. STUDENT: Hey, get back here! I wanted to ask you where you got that thing! STUDENT: (looks at a piece of paper) It says here she grabbed a box of ski gear and found the items that fit. SKATER: Hopefully the original owner won't mind. Category:Blog posts